Une âme fissurée
by fallyra
Summary: Lock Hansen, Arme démoniaque... Une simple arme... elle croyait ne rien avoir pour elle. Puisqu'elle n'était qu'un objet utile aux yeux de son manieur. Mais ce n'est que lorsque l'on perd tout, que l'on se rend compte des trésors que l'on possédait. Son trésor le plus précieux : son manieur.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b898e0b0f1bac3a997ead7e787411623"~ 200 ans plus tôt... - Loin de Shibusen ~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3018f5349e695d18f812c7ccbd48296a""Les tires hurlent autour de moi. Le sang floute ma vision, mais je continue d'avancer, j'ai confiance. J'ai peur mais j'ai confiance. La main brûlante de mon manieur se sert autour de mon corps. Je peux sentir l'odeur de sa sueur et de son sang. Je peux aussi ressentir sa peur et son angoisse. Et malgré cela je continue d'avoir confiance en notre victoire. Nous gagnerons. Nous devons gagner. Échouer n'est pas une option. Elias pousse un cri téméraire emplie de rage. Je m'entend crier aussi, un cris à me rendre aphone, un cri à m'arracher un morceau de mon âme. Mais au lieu que cette dernière ne s'éloigne de moi, elle trouve celle de mon meister. Pour cette ultime attaque nous ne ferons plus qu'un. La résonance de l'âme.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b2401f6ee0c633761a38d894ba24ce7"Nos âmes mêlées, il ne fait plus qu'un avec moi et je ne fais plus qu'un avec lui. Ainsi liés, j'ai le sentiment que rien ne peut prétendre être plus fort que nous, nous allons abattre ce monstre, ce démon. Il le faut... pour le salut de l'humanité toute entière. Elias donne un coup sec en direction de notre adversaire et des poignards, extensions de mon corps, s'envolent en direction de cet être qui semble immatériel. Aucun des couteaux ne semblent l'avoir éraflé. Mais Elias ne montre aucun signe de faiblesses, après tout, il ne faisait que tester une fois de plus notre adversaire. Il le teste et pourtant je sens sa volonté s'effriter. Son inconscience, sa folie s'atténue. Je le comprend, moi aussi je commence à fatiguer, mais je ne dois pas fléchir, une épée ne plie pas. Guindée, je ne faillirais pas, la mâchoire crispée à m'en casser les dents, j'envoie une flopée d'encouragement à mon manieur. Sortir le grand jeu est notre seul espoir de vaincre l'abomination qui nous fait face et qui semble se moquer de nous, comme un chat qui jouerait avec une proie minuscule, une proie qu'il pourrait avaler en un seul coup de langue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4ea8a4553d94f4474ae272a1f6fee44"– Transformes-toi ! Lock je t'en prie, transformes-toi ! Me hurle Elias./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10ae9f2ebc88b773e98a78af8f3e4f3a"Je ne me souviens plus du pourquoi nous en sommes arrivé là. Je suis perdue et le sel de mes larmes se mêle au sang coulant de mon front. Je me sent faible et je peine à tenir sur mes jambes. Mon avant bras droit et métamorphosé en lame de la rapière que je suis véritablement. Comme une vieillarde, je suis voûtée et peine à reprendre mon souffle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69f4d51214f41368aa439d6960eff9ac"– Jamais ! Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais ! Nous somme une équipe ! Alors arrête de faire l'âne et oublie cette idée./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7c522a57699145aa86cae3fe836a9e9"Je m'égosille à mon tour tandis que ma voix se brise en un seul sanglot. Jamais je n'aurais cru être autant attachée à cet abrutit. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'au dernier moment il voudrait m'abandonner. De rage je me mords la langue, jusqu'au sang, pour ne plus laisser à mes larmes le droit de glisser sur mes joues./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59be06048e9bf71f8667e924812282c9"Alors je le vois, s'approcher, pratiquement ramper près de moi. Il se hisse à la force de ses bras pour s'asseoir sur le promontoire rocheux dans lequel il veut que je disparaisse. Il attrape ma manche souillée de nos sangs, de poussière et de sang noir, et m'attire à lui. Nos fronts s'entrechoquent avec force, mais je n'ai pas mal. Je reste là, mon front collé au sien, mon regard carmin planté dans le sien bicolore. C'est à ce moment là que je les remarque, les gouttes salées qui roulent aussi sur ses joues. Elias pleure et moi, je commence seulement à comprendre toute l'ampleur de sa demande./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73807ead9838ef3945583d19cfc8f59f"– Je t'en supplie, Lock... Fais le pour moi ou pour toi, peu m'importe. Sa voix murmurante se brise sur les derniers mots et je sens mon coeur se serrer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ece8357fa230f564fd83c1c9c81bffe"Elias, ne me le redemande pas une troisième fois, je t'en prie... Je ne veux pas que tu partes sans moi, je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes, je refuse que tu m'abandonnes. Laisse-moi rester près de toi, dans la vie ou dans la mort, je me fiche bien du chemin que tu choisiras, je suis ton arme ! Qu'est ce qu'un meister sans son arme ? Rien de rien... Elias, tu n'es rien sans moi, alors pourquoi veux-tu m'éloigner, moi, ton arme, ton bouclier... ton amie, ton âme soeur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ede16d88366bdd6957187855432caa15"– Fait-le ! Reprend-t-il avec toute la force qu'il semblait lui rester./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5b2f0f122fd7ceb096bc3251827dffc"Il m'avait éloigné violemment en me poussant en arrière. J'ai écarquillé les yeux, perdue en me demandant ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Le sol tremble autour de nous, cette grotte est terriblement sombre, mais je sais où se trouve mon manieur, je le ressens, après tout, nos âmes sont liées. Le sol tremble de nouveau et fait s'écrouler quelques pierres autour de nous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f3f748566dca040ce744d6f1ac890cd"A ce moment là, je ne sais pas ce qui me fait me transformer, ce n'est certainement pas le caractère docile que je ne possède pas. Peut-être ma faiblesse de voir les larmes de mon meister, comme pour lui accorder une dernière faveur... Car à cet instant, je savais ce qu'il me demandait et pourquoi il me le demandait.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4109e9da7702e3f2dad66c4e3b89626a"Une brève seconde et me voilà sous ma véritable forme. Une rapière aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir, fluide et légère... Dans les main d'Elias, bien qu'au bout de mes forces, je me sentais prête à briser le plafond au dessus de nos têtes pour ressortir victorieux de notre combat... Je l'aurais fait s'il me l'avait demandé... S'il me l'avait seulement demandé.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bdcb138defddcb6b40e0d55b6897118"Mes dents crissent sur elle même et un long frisson me parcoure l'échine jusqu'à ce que ma garde percute la roche qu'il venait de me faire pourfendre. Aussitôt, je sens la main chaude et encourageante de mon manieur qui me quitte puis son âme qui s'éloigne de la mienne. Alors j'essaye de toute mes forces de reprendre son âme de toucher ne serais-ce qu'un seul endroit de son corps pour créer un contact... Mais je n'arrive à rien. Je tente alors de m'extirper de ma prison de pierre mais en vain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66f5bb4c16beb0dd21896047ccdb8d9d"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5bf8979735f3e96ae5d9c5a5195cd3d"Je suis seule, le sol ne tremble plus, mais j'ai peur, je suis seule et j'ai peur, je pleure mais Elias ne revient pas me traiter d'idiote... Je suis seule, abandonnée dans la noirceur de ce lieu humide. Je suis seule et j'ai peur. Les heures passent... à moins que ce ne soit des jours... Très bien, les jours passent... à moins que ce ne soient des semaines.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="673fa03cc58f1d256009b9c533e952c8"Mais ce que soit, heures, jours, semaines ou bien des mois, personne ne vient jamais, et personne ne viendra jamais me récupérer. Cette penser me rend folle. J'ai envie de dévorer ma propre âme pour me détruire, mais je manque de force pour ne serai-ce que verser une larme de plus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a389cedc41c691c5a5deb899ee722905"Seule, je décide de m'endormir. M'endormir pour me transformer en pierre. Me transformer en pierre pour ne plus avoir mal, ne plus me souvenir, ne plus rien ressentir du tout, oublier qui je suis et ne plus jamais revivre cette trahison qui brûle chaque parcelle de mon corps. J'ai peur, j'ai froid et tu n'es plus là... Elias..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6feafdff16098fa056ee02d7125190e"~ Aujourd'hui... - A l'école de Shibusen ~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8f3078f067cd2629eda3c749ed029cb"C'est l'odeur de sueur et de sang qui me réveille. J'aurais juré reconnaître la présence de l'âme de mon meister... Il était là, il était tout près. J'aurais presque pu le toucher. Mais mes mains rencontrent le vide, puis l'oreiller rembourré. J'arrête mon souffle pour entendre chaque bruits de cette vielle chambre. Rien. Aucun son à part le tic-tac de l'horloge ou bien mon propre coeur qui tambourine dans sans ma cage thoracique./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1509573fcc9bb3361017c555e6c887e"Je m'assois lentement dans mon lit et passe mon avant bras sous mon nez. De façon peu élégante, je l'aurais avoué de bon coeur. Aux rayons de la lune atténués par les rideaux légers, je peux voir la couleur sombre du liquide qui macule maintenant ma peau qui a touché mon nez. Du sang, au moins, cette odeur-ci je ne l'avais pas imaginée. Une boule est formée au creux de ma gorge et ce fut à cet instant que je me rendis compte que j'étais au bord des larmes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8207dc01be3a03e5155938dd04487881"Depuis que Shinigami m'avait ramenée à Shibusen, j'étais plus seule que jamais. Seule, sans alliés, dans un monde qui n'était plus le mien, dans un monde ou mon manieur n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir, une légende écrite dans un vieux livre poussiéreux qui trônait paresseusement sur ma nouvelle table de chevet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13c7da69f6154f724e18417895153273"Agrippant l'oreiller avec violence, je le serrais dans mes bras en imaginant arracher la tête de qui voudrait bien être mon souffre-douleur. Mes lèvres s'humidifiant du liquide salé de mes yeux et de mon nez, une fois de plus je passerais la fin de ma nuit à pleurer lamentablement. Mais peut-être que cette fois-ci, mes malédictions atteindraient quelqu'un. Parce que je les haïssais tous, tout ce monde moderne qui était trop loin pour que j'y ai ma place, Shinigami qui m'avait réveillé de mon sommeil de pierre... et encore plus Elias de m'avoir laissé en plan à ce triste sort.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="721150af186c610141acc87ee0422016"Je suis Lock Hansen, arme abandonnée, condamnée à être torturée par ses regrets et ses souvenirs.../p 


End file.
